Stu's side of the story
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: Heres a story about Stu's past. He falls in love with a girl that he was supossed to spend his life with, until.....well u gatta read it.
1. Chapter 1: A new School

**Authors Note**: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on mi first story Unexpected Love.

Someone told me that I rushed my last story, but this time, I'll try not to ok?

In this story, I use 2-D's real name Stuart Tusspot ((if you're wondering)) and 2-D has his natural hair color ((which I believe is,)) brown and his eyes are also brown. He is like this because he is in 8th grade and he never changed anything until he met Murdoc.

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

The lost boy walked down the long corridor, looking for his next class of his Boarding School for Young Adults. He felt like a lost child looking for his mother because the school was so big. He was new so know one wanted to talk to him or help him. Then he came to an huge boy and asked him,

"Excuse me, but where is the math class? I'm completely lost. Will you help me?" asked young Stuart Tusspot.

The huge boy looked at him with an evil grin,

"Why would I help a messed up kid like you?" he yelled at him.

"Well, I- I-ah-no-um-well-I don't know" he answers nervously.

The huge boy just laughed, picked up the skinny boy and threw him in the nearest garbage can. Then, a mans voice called out,

"SPENCER! THROWING CHILDREN IN TRASH CANS AGAIN EH? WELL LETS SEE WHAT YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS!" the teacher screamed in a booming voice.

"Whatever." Spencer answered. Then he walked to class leaving Stuart in the trash can and the teacher behind alone.

"Are you ok young man?" asked the teacher.

Stuart crawled out of the garbage can with tissues and garbage all over him saying, "Yea, I'm fine sir, thank you." He answered politely.

Once Stuart got up, he noticed a hand in front of him.

"I'm Mr. Johnson." Said the man with his hand shaking Stuarts.

"I'm Stuart Tusspot." He said.

"Nice to meet you Stuart. I think your going to like it at my school." He said with a smile.

Stuart frowned, then smiled a little saying. "Yea, I think I will."

Then he walked away.

**Later that day:**

It was lunch time, and Stuart was sitting all alone. He looked around and saw all the happy 8th graders around him, laughing and talking and having fun. He just sighed. While he was eating, a huge shadow fell upon him.

"_Uh-Oh" _the innocent cutie of an 8th grader thought to himself.

"Hey kid! You! The loser I threw away before! Move! Your in my seat! Get out or I'll trash you again!" said the mean and evil Spencer.

"_I've got to learn to fight back or I'll never get respect around here" _the skinny boy thought to himself.

"I-I-I d-d-don't s-s-see your n-n-n-name on it." He said in bravery

"WHAT DID U SAY!" Spencer shouted out, so the whole cafeteria could hear.

"I-ah-I-I-I s-s-said— " he shuttered

"THAT'S IT LOSER! YOUR GOING DOWN!" he shouted in anger.

But before he could strike the helpless boy, a small soft hand touched his shoulder. The small hand belonged to a girl. A beautiful girl with long sandy brown hair. Her eyes wear a light gray color that shined in the light. She looked at Spencer with her great eyes and said in a very soft, sweet and solemn voice,

"Please dear brother. Don't hit him." She asked kindly

Stuart looked confused. **She **was his sister? He could not believe it.

"But little sis I-" he was interrupted when her finger touched his lips.

"No" she said.

He nodded at his sister then turned to where Stuart was. HE gave him an evil stare. Then, he walked away. Soon everyone went back to eating their lunch.

"May I sit here?" asked the beauty.

Stuart blushed. He never met such a pretty girl. He never thought that a girl like her would want to sit or talk to him.

"S-s-sure" stuttered the cute boy.

She sat down and started to eat her sandwich. Stuart began to blush when she started talking to him.

"So, what's your name?" she asked politely.

"S-S-S-Stuart T-T-Tusspot, but you can call me Stu-Pot." He answered

The beautiful girl began to giggle and Stu didn't understand why.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Hehe. Your name is so cute and funny. When you said Stu-Pot it sounded like stupid." She began to giggle even more.

Stu started to blush and feel even more stupid—or in this case Stu-Pot—for telling her to call him that. Finally she stopped.

"So you're new here Stu huh? Well my name is Jade. Nice to meet you" she held out her hand for a handshake. He blushed, and then returned it.

"I think you're going to like it here Stu-Pot" she said in her kind voice.

Stu just looked into her grey eyes and felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt safe and loved when he looked at her. He enjoyed it. He thought he might actually like this pretty girl.

"Yea. I'm going to like it here."

END OF CHAPTER! I hope you like it so far! Please review!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned to Gorillaz, but, sadly, I don't.


	2. Chapter 2: StuPot's new best friend

**Chapter 2**

Stu sat on the window seat in his dorm looking out. He thought about his mother. The only person who ever cared about him. He remembered her sweet smile, her flower shower perfume. Her brown hair and her brown eyes. She always made him happy whenever he was sad. He missed her so. He couldn't wait till he got out of his god forsaken school. Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he shouted, thinking it was a teacher or something. He never expected a student to visit him. But he was wrong.

He turned around to find the worst thing possible, Spencer.

"Why were you with my little sister before?" he asked quietly but meanly.

"Oh. I-ah-I-um- well you see-um-the thing is— " Stu was to scared to finish what he was saying because he saw Spencer's hand curl up in a fist and head strait for him. Spencer blew him one in the eye. Stu fell back and was so traumatized by the hit he could not move.

"Let that be a warning to ya. Stay away from my sister and I won't hurt ya. GOT IT!" he told to the helpless boy lying on the floor. Then he ran to the door. But before he actually left he stopped at the door. He said to Stu:

"Oh! And if you tell anyone about our little discussion, you'll be getting a beating so bad, your mum will feel it."

Then, he left, leaving Stu-Pot behind.

**The next day:**

Stu looked in the mirror to see a big shiner around his eye. It was big and noticeable all right. But he had to deny Spencer did it or he would kill him for sure. He as also upset about the fact that he could not see Jade again.

"Oh! Jade. My lovely Jade. I wish I could speak to you. Oh, Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade--" he kept saying her name until he finally looked at his clock. IT was 10 to 8.

"OH! BLOODY 'ELL! I'M GUNNA BE LATE!" he shouted.

He hurried and put his clothes on as fast as he could and ran to his first class. When he got there he burst open the door painting heavily. Everyone turned and faced him. He turned and saw Jade looking at him like he was nuts. Then she started to giggle and say:

"O Stu! This is what I love about you! Hehe!" she said and giggled. Everyone started to laugh. Stu looked around, and then ran out with his head buried in his head. Jade stopped laughing and ran after him.

"Stu! Wait up!" she called to him.

He stopped. Turned around and looked her.

"_Oh that face I cant resist those beautiful eyes!" _he thought to himself.

"What?" he asked Jade.

She slowly walked over to him, and took him hand. She looked him in the eyes. He blushed so greatly that he knew she could tell. He was hoping she wouldn't.

"Stu, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to I just--" she was cut off by his finger on her mouth.

"It's OK." He said.

"Oh good! I'm so glad your so understandable Stu! Your one of the greatest friends I ever had." She said then she leaned in to give him a nice hug. Once again he froze and blushed, then returned the hug. What Stu didn't know was that Spencer was watching them from around the corner.

"Now your dead." Spencer whispered to himself.

**Later that day:**

It was lunch time. Stu had told Jade about her brother threatening her. She said she knows that her brother does that and even though he does not want him near her, she will talk to him anyways, but in private. Stu was so happy that Jade cooperated so well.

"_Oh Jade. You're so perfect. If only I could tell you how I feel…"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, once again a huge shadow fell upon him. It was of course, Spencer.

"I saw you. You and my sister in the hallway. Why? Why my sister! She's the only person who cared for me! And now, now you're taking her away from me! Why!" he yelled at him. Then he grabbed him by the shirt and blew him a new one in his other eye. Everyone turned and gasped. They saw Stu curled up on the floor. Jade ran to his side. She looked at his eye. It was really banged up. She started to tear a little.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SPENCER! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HAPPY AND HAVE FRIENDS? TELL ME WHY!" she shouted. This was the first time in her life she yelled. Everyone was shocked by Jade's sudden outburst. She had never been this mad before.

"Well Spencer?" she asked

"I-I-I want you to myself. Sis, you're the only person in this world who cares for me. I do want to lose you to some guy and see you get hurt. I love you to much sis." He said

Everyone had no idea that Spencer could be so caring for one person. Jade felt bad for him. She knew what he meant. Her mother died while giving birth to him. Then their dad got remarried to an evil woman. She gave birth to Jade and also died. Her father was abusive to Spencer but kind to Jade. Jade would always take care of him when he was sad. But then their father died. That's when they came to the boarding school when Spencer was 5 and jade was 3.

"Oh Spencer. I will always be there for you and you know that. But please don't hurt anymore people. For me?" she told him

"Fine. But only for you." He answered.

"Good." She said to him. Then she turned to Stu.

"Are you ok Stu?" she asked sweetly.

He opened his eyes. One was half shut from the blow of Spencer's punch. He looked at her pretty face then, he had a reaction. He sat up quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Jade." He said

Jade smiled and said, "Anything for my best friend." She answered.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! YAY! Sorry that gave a lot of info away folks. Now it looks like only a couple more chaps till the end! Hope you like my story so far! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: A tell of love

**Chapter 3**

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Stu woke up to the sound of his clock. He yawned, brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to class. He noticed people smiling at him.

"Wot's everyone lookin' at?" he asked in confusion.

"You're amazing!" said one girl.

Stu looked puzzled.

"Huh?"

"You're a true romantic man. You still stayed with Jade knowing that Spencer would beat you hard. It's lovely. You're a true romantic."

Stu looked around for Jade wondering if she heard. One boy noticed what he was doing.

"Don't worry man. We won't tell her. She's not here anyways." Said one boy.

Stu sighed with relief. Then, she walked in. everyone turned around in their seats.

"Hello Stewie!" she said happily.

He blushed. "Hi, uh Jadey." He said trying to call her a cute name too.

She giggled. "You're so funny Stu. Want to sit with me?" she asked.

He blushed and his palms started to sweat.

"Ah-um-uh-s-s-sure." He stammered

Then class began. At one point, Jade dropped her pencil. Stu offered to pick it up, but she said it was ok. He didn't listen to her, and went to pick up her pencil. At that moment they bumped heads. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Then they looked down to see that Jade's hand was on top of Stu's. They quickly pulled their hands away and blushed.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang to go to their next class.

"I'll see you at lunch Stewie." She told him.

"Yea. OK." He replied.

**Lunchtime:**

Stu sat at the table with his best friend Jade. They talked and they laughed. Jade thought to herself at one point:

"_Maybe I should tell Stu how I feel. But what if he doesn't feel the same way. I'll be crushed."_

Stu thought to himself:

"_Maybe I should tell Jade how I feel. But what if she doesn't feel the same way. I'll be crushed."_

Finally Stu gathered every little bit of courage he had in him to tell her how he felt.

"Uhhh…Jade?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Stewie? What is it?" she asked politely.

"Ummm….I have to tell u something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

He said to her.

Her face immediately lit up. "Oh. Well go ahead and tell me."

"Well-ahh-the thing is-ya see-I-um-well." He stumbled

"Yes?" her great grey eyes grew big with wonder and love.

"I-ah-I-l-l-looo-v-vv-ee-e-you?" he said

"Huh?" she said "I don't understand. What did you say?"

"I-I-I love you Jade! There I said it! I love you Jade and I always had since I first met you." He blabbed out to her.

She sat there for a min. So surprised she could not move. She had a blank stare on her face. Then Stu curved a frown on his face.

"Oh. I guess you don't want to talk to me now huh? That's ok. I understand. I mean who would like me—" the last thing was cut off by a kiss. A sweet and solemn kiss that made him melt in his shoes. Jade held that kiss a long time. When they broke apart, they noticed everyone was staring at them. Including Spencer. They turned back to each other and giggled.

Then they noticed Spencer walking over to them. Stu sank In his seat when he looked at him.

"Stu." Said Spencer

Stu sat and started to shake with fear.

"Y-y-y-yes-s-s?" she said in a high squeaky voice

Spencer looked at him, put his hand on his shoulder and said,

"Take care of my lil' sis will ya? For me?" he asked.

Stu nodded and said "Uh-huh"

Then, Spencer walked away, leaving the cute couple behind to finish their lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: A bump in the road of love

**Chapter 4**

It was finally graduation day for the 8th grade. Everyone wearing their navy blue and gold caps and gowns. Everyone celebrating and having a great time. Now it was time for speeches. First was a boy named Johnny. His speech told how happy he was to graduate and how he'll never forget his teachers and friends. Pretty much everyone's speech was like that. Except for one. Stu's. Stu accepted his diploma and walked over to the podium with a paper in his one hand.

"Hello follow friends and classmates." He began.

"I want to thank all my teachers for all the studies they put me through and all the help I needed to get thought those studies. I feel I wouldn't know as much as I do now if it weren't for you. Over this 8th grade year of mine I made friends. But in the begging I was new and alone. I never had any friends. The first person I met was Spencer. Man was that a scary experience."

He heard laughter from the audience.

"But I'm very grateful for meeting him. Because if it weren't for him, I never would have met Jade, his younger sister."

Everyone turned and looked at Jade.

"Oh. Jade. Jade was my best friend. She made me smile when I was sad, and made me feel better about myself when I was pissed. But eventually, our friendship became deeper and deeper. So deep that it sunk into the greatest relationship ever."

Tears began to flood Jade's grey eyes at that moment.

"Now, were together. And all thanks to you Spencer. Thanks for being the bully you were. I love you all! Thank you, and goodnight!"

Everyone stood out of their seats and started to clap and cheer. There were yells and whoots from the audience. Stu looked down and noticed Jade was the only one sitting in her seat crying tears of joy. He rant to her and kissed her. Then, he whispered to her,

"I will always be there

He looked at her and she looked at him. They knew they were going to spend their lives together after that.

Eventually, summer came to an end and the two went to High School together. At one point, there was a bump in their road of happiness.

"DID YOU!" yelled Jade. "WELL!"

Stu looked at her with anger.

"NO JADE! WHY WOULD I CHEAT ON YOU!" he yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT MY FRIENDS SAW YOU AT THE MALL WITH LANEY!" she cried.

Laney was a great enemy of Jade's. Laney was jealous of Jade because she wanted Stu to herself so she would always be mean to her.

"WE HAVE A PROJET TOGETHER! THAT'S WHY I WAS WITH HER! JESUS! WHO TOLD YOU I WAS ON A DATE WITH HER BESIDES YOUR FRIENDS?"

"LANEY!" she yelled.

Stu looked at her with great anger and said, "WHY IN THE BLOODY 'ELL BELIVE LANEY!"

"I JUST DO! I HAVE WITNESSES THAT SAW YOU TWO!"

"WELL IF YOU BELIVE WHAT YOUR FRIENDS AND LANEY SAY, THEN YOU CAN ASK THEM TO FIND YOU A NEW BOYFRIEND BECAUSE WERE THROUGH!" he yelled.

He walked out of her dorm and slammed it behind him. Jade started to cry. She found a photo on her dresser with a picture of her on Stu's back and they were both smiling. She threw it on the floor with great force. But it did not break. She just sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She had never been this miserable since the incident with her and father.

Stu ran to his room and slammed it behind him, not caring who heard. He ran and dove head first into his bed. He too, started to cry. He really loved Jade. He didn't want her to believe he cheated because he didn't. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"It's Mr. Louie." The voice yelled back

Stu was puzzled.

"Come in."

Immediately as he said that, Spencer came bursting though the door. He ran strait for Stu's neck with one hand out. Then, he pined him to the wall.

"WHY DID U HURT MY LITTLE SISTER HUH? WHY DID YOU BREAK HER HEART?" he yelled at Stu.

"I-I-I didn't c-c-hh-e-eat on he-r-r. It w-aa-s a m-m-mistake." He said with little air.

Spencer let him go.

"What did you say?" he asked him.

"It was a mistake. Laney and I were working on our project together. Jade's friends saw us and thought the worst. Plus, Laney is always trying to make Jade jealous with me because she likes me. That's why. But for some reason, she doesn't believe me."

Spencer stood and looked at Stu with a puzzled look.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive" Stu answered back.

"Fine. But if I find out it's the truth, then you are truly dead." Then he walked out.

"WAIT! I need your help Spencer! Please." Stu asked begging.

He stopped, turned around and said,

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"I want you to take Jade to the mall for me."

Hey peeps! That's the end of chap 3! What does 2-D have planned? Hmmmmm…well for now, **Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5: It worked!

**Chapter 4**

"Are you ready yet Laney, I've been standing out here for the last fifteen minutes." Asked Stu impatiently.

"I'm coming Stu!" she shouted back.

She burst open the door. She was wearing a small tank-top with the saying Von-Bitch on it. The shirt ended just above her belly button. She wore one of the shortest skirts Stu had ever seen. It was pink with frills on the bottom. Stu sighed with grief.

"Laney, we're only going to the mall to go over our project. We're not there to go on a date." Stu said to her

"I know. I just want to impress you." she said with a great big grin.

"Whatever lets just get this over with." He said with a sigh.

Laney frowned. When the finally got to the mall, they walked to the food court to discuss their plan on the project. Finally, Spencer and Jade walked in and saw Stu and Laney together.

"_Good," _Stu thought to himself, _"Spencer's here with Jade." _

Spencer thought to himself, _"OK. He's here. Time to start." _

"Uhhh…Jade? Let's sit here huh?" asked Spencer.

Spencer picked a table just across from Stu and Laney. They were both able to hear Stu and Laney.

"Sure why not—" she cut herself off when she saw Stu and Laney together. She growled.

"Look who's here." Jade said pointing to the couple.

"Oh forget them. Lets eat I'm starving. I'll get us some Chinese.

When he left Jade was watching and listening to Stu and Laney's conversation.

"OK. Let's start on the project, shall we?" Stu started.

Jade was surprised. _"They really are doing a project. But I mean look at what Laney's wearing. She only dresses up like that when she's on a date. Humph!" _Jade thought to herself.

"OK, I think we should start on--" he was cut off by a slobbery kiss given by Laney.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY ELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled at her.

"What? I thought this would be the perfect time to make a move since you and that horrible Jade broke up." She said in a sexy voice.

Stu wiped his mouth and said, "First of all I would never date you in a million years. Second, even if I did break up with Jade, I would never go out with another girl! I love Jade too much to date another girl! And because of you she hates me and never wants to speak to me again! So thanks a lot!"

Jade cried with tears of joy, _"I knew he would never cheat on me! What was I thinking! Oh God I need to go over to him!" _

With that she ran over to Stu's table and said, "I knew you would never cheat on me!"

After that, she locked her lips with his. Then she let go. Stu was smiling a goofy smile.

He was so happy.

"I love you Jade." He said.

Then they walk out together. As soon as they walked out, Spencer came back to put his plate down when he noticed that both his sister and Stu were gone.

"Where did they go?" he wondered.

"They left together." Laney told him. "How did u ever fall for Stu-Pot?"

"_Yes! It worked!" _Spencer told himself.

Then, he sat and ate his dinner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it was short but I'll be making a new chap soon! But 4 now, SYONARA!


	6. Chapter 6: It's Spencers turn

**Chapter 6**

OK peeps, here's where we are: Jade and Stu are back together and junk and now there's going to be a last High School dance before they graduate! Yay! So keep reading peeps! Thanks for all the sweet reviews peeps! Here ya go….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Weeks and months after their first and last fight, Stu and Jade were still together.

"It's amazing Spencer." Stu told his friend

"What?"

"That me and Jade are still together. I never thought it would last this long. I thought some other guy would sweep her off her feet, but I guess not."

"Yea, I know. During the past four years here, I've had about, lets see, 7 different girlfriends and none of them were ever right for me." He sighs, "I guess I'll never meet that perfect girl."

Stu turned to him and noticed that he had a sad expression on his face. He felt bad for him that he never found "the one".

"Don't worry. You'll find that perfect girl!" he said to him happily.

"Yea right." He mumbled.

Suddenly, Jade came bursting into there room.

"He guys guess what?" she told them while painting heavily from all her running.

"What?" he boys said at the same time.

"Our high school is having a cotillion ball! (a/n: A cotillion ball by the way if you people don't know, is a dance but more sophisticate and you have to dress up really nice for it. My school had one, man it was fun, I remember what I wore. It was…OH sorry! Right! Your reading! Continue!) Jade said with enthusiasm.

"Oh really that sounds quiet lovely." Said Stu. "When is it?"

"This Friday! Three days from now! I can't wait! OH! It will be so much fun Stewie! We can go together!" she said with a beautiful smile on her face. Right after she finished, she was pulled into a kiss by her sweet lover. A loving kiss that made her skin crawl. But in a good way. Finally the two released and hugged each other. Spencer sat there in depression. The couple noticed.

"What's wrong Spence?" asked Jade.

"It's just, I don't have a date or anybody to go with me!" he said

"Oh that's ok Spencer, you don't need a date! You can hang with us!" Stu told him.

"I know, but I want to bring a girl. The right girl. It would be a nice change ya know?" he told them

"OK then Spencer, we'll help you find a girl before Friday!" Stu told him

"But the dance is three days from now! I'll never be able, to get the perfect tux or girl in time and you two won't have time to find your outfits!" he explained

"Trust me Spence. We'll have time for all of that. Heck, I found my girl the first day I came to the boarding school!" he laughed.

"Well OK. But if you don't have time, then you won't ever help me again! Deal?" Spencer said while holding out his hand.

Stu took his own and put it in Spencer's for a shake.

"DEAL!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yea, yea, yea I know it was short but the best is about to come! Please keep R&R ing!


	7. Chapter 7: He got one!

**Chapter 7**

"Ah….sorry can't already taken." Said one

"Sorry, I hate those kinds of things." Said another

"I'm busy that night." Said another

"NO!" She said

"Please! I don't have anyone to go with to go to the cotillion with! Please!" Spencer begged a girl he knew.

"No Spencer! I don't like you! Now, just go away!" the girl yelled at him.

She walked away, leaving Spencer behind. He had never felt so rejected in his life. Suddenly, Jade and Stu walked over to him.

"Any luck Spence?" asked Stu

"None. I guess I won't go with anybody." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"Oh come on Spence, You still have us." Jade told him.

"I know but-" he stopped himself when he was awed by a beautiful site.

Jade and Stu turned to a girl. She was beautiful. She was pretty young looking. Her skin was fair but bright. She he long pink hair then ended at the bottom of her back. She had big, beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the light. She was warped into a book, and boy was she pretty. Jade and Stu turned back to Spencer. He was so love struck that his face was frozen with wonder and awe. The couple turned back to the girl and noticed that she looked up from her book and noticed Spencer looking at her. He was to warped to notice that she was. She looked behind herself and noticed no one was behind her. She turned back to look at Spencer, smiled a cute smile and waved gently to him. That's when his trance was broken. He blushed and quickly turned away.

"Well, well, well what's all this then?" Stu said playfully.

"Shut up." Spencer said in embarrassment.

"Hey! I know that girl! She's in my English class. Her name is Joy Franchise." Jade told them. "I can introduce her to you if you want me to."

"YES! PLEASE! I MUST MEET HER!" he told her while shaking her by her shoulders.

"OK, OK. Chill Spence I'll go now."

Jade skipped over to Joy. Spencer sat and watched impenitently for Jade to come back. At one point, while Jade was talking to Joy, she pointed over to Spencer and he could hear Joy giggle. Then, they started to walk over to them.

"Oh my god! Her she comes! Here she comes! What do I say! What do I say?" Spencer panicked.

Finally, the two girls made it over to the boys.

"Joy, this Stuart Tusspot, my boyfriend, and this is my brother, Spencer."

"Hi." Joy said to Stu.

"Hi." He said back.

She giggled. "Hi Spencer."

"Hi-i-i-i-yeeee" he said nervously.

She giggled.

"Hey Spencer?" Joy started.

"Y-y-y-es-sss?" he asked nervously.

"Ummm, you know the cotillion this Friday?"

"Ye-s-ss-s."

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to, to, go with me?"

Spencer froze. He could not believe it. A girl ASKED HIM to go to the cotillion with him! He knew his answer.

"YES! JOY I WOULD LOVE TO!" he shouted.

"Hehe, OK, pick me up at 6:45?" Joy asked.

"You got it." He said.

"OK. See you then."

When she was finally gone, Spencer jumped up and down with joy.

"YES! YES ! YES! I GOT A DATE! I GOT A BEAUTIFUL DATE!" he shouted, leaving the hysterical couple behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now, how bout dem apples eh? lol. Hope you liked it. I'll be coming up with another chapter soon. But for now, **Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8: The big night!

**Chapter 8**

"How's this one on me?" she asked her friend

"MMMMM….not your color. Try another one."

"OK."

Jade stood there waiting for her friend Joy to pick the right dress. The cotillion was tomorrow and she still had to find her own. Finally, Joy came out.

"Oh, my, GOD! It's perfect!" Jade said to her.

"Really? Do you think so?" she asked.

"YEA! Totally! My bro will love it!" Jade said to her

"OK! Now it's your turn!"

"OK!"

Meanwhile, the boy were looking out for some nice shirts and ties for the cotillion.

"How's this tie Stu?" asked Spencer

"MMMMM…not your color. Try another one." He told him

"OK"

A couple minutes later, Spencer came back with a great tie to match his shirt.

"Awesome!"

"Really? Do you think so?" he asked him

"Defiantly! Joy will love it!"

"OK. Now it's your turn" Spencer told him.

"OK"

It was the big night. Cars pulling up with couples and families all around, teachers were swarming everywhere. Everyone started to enter the gym where the party was. Many parents were snapping pictures of their kids, and kids said things like, "MOM! STOP YOU'RE EMBARRESSING ME!" or "Just leave me alone!" and other things.

"Do you think she's coming? It's been 5 minutes since this party started!" Spencer panicked.

"Chill out Spencer. She'll come. Remember? Your sister and her are going together so it will be a while. You know how girls are." Stu told him in comfort.

Finally, a white stretch limo pulled up in front of the school. Joy and Jade ascended out of the limo.

"OK. They boys are inside Joy. Are you ready?" Jade asked her

"Yupp. Let's go." She said to Jade.

The girls walked down the long hall getting looks from everyone along the way.

"Why is everyone staring at you Jade?" asked Joy.

"Are you kidding me? There staring at you!" she told her with excitement.

Joy giggled. "Yea right."

Finally they made it to the doors that led into the huge decorated theater. They heard the song "High" by James Blunt starting to play.

"You ready?" Jade asked Joy.

"Yupp" she told her.

"You ready?" Stu asked Spencer.

"Yupp." He told him.

Just as the chorus came for the song "High", Jade and Joy entered the theater with a grand entrance.

"Wow." The boys said together as when they saw their gorgeous dates.

Jade was wearing a sparkling purple dress that ended at her knees. The dress was tied at her waist with a huge pretty bow. She was wearing black and purple shoes with little bows and the sides of them. They sparkled just as much as her beautiful dress. Her hair was pulled tightly back in a high fancy bun with two thick strands of curled hair hanging in her face. She was beautiful.

Joy was just as pretty. She wore a yellow dress that also came to her knees. The dress was pulled at her waist but there was no bow there. The dress was a little puffed out on the bottom but no so much. It was just right. Her hair was strait but it had a yellow bow in it to match beautifully with her dress and her pink hair. Her shoes were pink and yellow and had straps that ended just above her claves.

Stunning. There were both stunning. The two boys immediately ran over to their date.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Stu told Jade. "You two Joy."

"Thank you" they both said.

"Ahhhhhhhh—" Spencer said as he was drooling over Joy.

"Ummm, Spence?" Stu said to him. He waved his hand in Spencer's face to get his attention.

"Hello?" he said again.

"Huh. Wha-? OH! Sorry! I was trying to say, Joy, you look just as beautiful as my sis here."

"Excuse me?" Jade said to him in a sarcastically mean way.

"Uhhh…what I meant was…ummm… O forget it! You look beautiful Joy."

"Uhhh…thanks, I guess"

"_Smooth." _Spencer thought to himself.

The four took a seat at a table. They ate and talked until a song came on. The song was called "How Can I Not Love You."

"Want to dance Jade?" Stu asked.

"Love too." She told him

They left Joy and Spencer behind and made themselves onto the dance floor. The two got together tightly and started to dance.

"_What should I do? Should I ask her to dance? If I do will it be to forward? What if she says no?"_ he sighs. _"Well it's now or never."_

"Say Joy?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Would-would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"I'd love to Spencer." She said and smiled.

"OK! Let's go!"

_cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other  
must be strong and we must let go  
cannot say what our hearts must know_

Spencer and she started to dance, but they were pretty far apart. I mean, it was their first dance together right?__

how can i not love you  
what do i tell my heart  
when do i not want you  
here in my arms  
how does one waltz away  
from all of the memories  
how do i not miss you  
when you're gone

Finally, at this point, Spencer starts to move closer to Joy, and she moves closer to him.__

cannot dream, cannot share, sweet and tender moments  
cannot feel, how we feel, must pretend it's over  
must be brave and we must be go on  
must not say what we've known all alone

Finally, they hold each other as close as they can a dance the night away. They didn't care who was watching them.

_how can i not love you  
what do i tell my heart  
when do i not want you  
here in my arms  
how does one waltz away  
from all of the memories  
how do i not miss you  
when you're gone_

"Joy?" Spencer started.

"Yes?" she answered looking up.

"I know we just met and all, but I feel like I've know you for ages.

"I feel the same way."

_must be brave and we must be go on  
must not say what we've known all alone_

"You do?"

"Yes."

They went back to there dancing.

_how can i not love you  
what do i tell my heart  
when do i not want you  
here in my arms  
how does one waltz away  
from all of the memories  
how do i not miss you  
when you're gone_

Finally, Spencer leaned in and gave Joy a soft kiss. She was so surprised that their relationship was moving so fast, but she couldn't help but love it, and returned it back. They stood their kissing until the next song came on. It was loud so it made them jump apart. They looked at each other and blushed. They went back to there table.

"Well, well, well, what's this we got here Jade?" Stu said playfully.

"Looks like a new couple to me. Don't you think so?"

"Sure does." Stu told her back. "See Spence? I told you you'd find "The One".

"Yea and you were right. I did find "The One" he smiled and kissed Joy on the cheek. She smiled back.

"This has been the best day of my life! Nothing can possibly go wrong!" Spencer said in happiness.

But he was wrong. He was very, very wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Hehehe! I'm so evil. takes flashlight and shines it under chin. MUWAHAHAHAHA! **SYONARA!**


	9. Chapter 9: The end of Spencer

**Chapter 9**

Soon, the cotillion was over and everyone was all tired and sweaty from the crazy dancing. Stu decided to treat his friends to ice cream that night. But that would be one of the biggest mistakes of their life.

"Whoo! I'm beat!" said Spencer

"Yea, I know what you mean." Stu agreed

"Boy, do I need a shower badly." Jade told them.

"Me too" Joy agreed.

"Where exactly are we going Stewie?" Jade asked him.

"I just felt like taking you all out for ice cream. I know it sounds lame, but I thought it would be nice, since we used to do it when we were in middle school. Remember Jade?"

"Oh yea. That's a great idea!" Jade exclaimed.

While on their way, there was an accident. A car had crashed into another and part of the car that crashed was in partially in the road. The chauffer didn't notice that the car was partially in the road because it was dark, and that's when the trouble started. Part of the wheel of the car they were in got caught on the other car in the road and that's when their car spun into circles. Sadly, Spencer didn't have his seatbelt on, and went spinning with the car also. Screams were heard form Jade and Joy as he spun with the car violently. Finally, the car came to a sudden stop, and that's when Spencer went head first into the windshield. Blood pouring from his head, spilling into the floor and cracks of the windshield. Jade and Joy screamed with bloody murder when they saw the horrible sight. Stu was just as stunned and terrified as the girls. He started to cry just as the girls did. Stu dialed 911 as fast as he could, but when the paramedics came, it was all over. Spencer was already dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yea I know sad right? Sorry it was so short, but I had to end it there. Please no mean reviews. I already had one from the last one. Please, please no mean reviews. Well, for now, **Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10:We will never forget, Spencer

**Chapter 10**

Gloom. Despair. Angst. Anger. Sadness. All of these depressing attitudes filled the heads of Stu, Jade, and Joy. Especially, Jade.

"I-I-I can't believe he's dead! He's actually dead!" Jade sobbed with Stu comforting her.

"Jade, I'm sad too, but you have to calm down a little bit—" Stu was interrupted.

"CALM DOWN! MY OLDER BROTHER IS DEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I SHOULD CALM DOWN!" Jade yelled at him, she sobbed again.

Joy cried just as much too. When she saw Jade cry more, she cried more. The thought of having your own brother dead at such an early age is terrible. Joy started to sob again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the day of the funeral. A ton of friends filled the cemetery. It was a sea of black, darkness and despair. Everyone from the High School was there to morn for him. Then, the priest began to say a prayer for Spencer.

"Amen" he said

And everyone repeated, Amen.

Everyone threw flowers in his grave and went home right after. Everyone accept Jade, Stu and Joy. They sat at the edge of the pit where his coffin lay.

"I love you Spencer" Jade said.

"I love you Spence like a big brother." Stu said.

"I love you Spencer." Joy said blowing a kiss.

"We all love you Spencer and you will always be in our hearts."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

sniff, sniff I no sad. But there is still more to come! Don't worry! But 4 now, **SYONARA!**


	11. Chapter 11: Their last goodbyes

**Yes, yes, yes I know, it took me along time to rite the nest chap…but I wuz relle busy: P sorry! Lol…well, here you go….**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 11**

Graduation day. Everyone wearing their gold and navy blue caps and gowns. Hugs and kisses were given to people, like moms, dads, sisters, brothers, boyfriends, girlfriends. It was a lovely celebration. Now it was time for speeches.

Once everyone was done, it was Jade's turn.

"Fellow teachers, classmates, friends, and family. This is my class. These are my friends and family." Jade shuttered at the thought of brothers death. She continued. "I learned a lot this year. Sure I learned math, science, history, all those things, but I also learned about love, trust, helping out others and the specialty of my family. This year, my wonderful boyfriend and I broke up for awhile, all because, I didn't trust him. I don't know why, but I didn't trust him. I soon learned, I made a mistake and we of course got back together again. But, that's not the point. The point was, I learned about trust, and now I can trust him, with all my heart. This year, I also helped my dear brother, Spencer," she started to tear at the thought of her brother, "find the girl of his dreams. She's sweet, kind, pretty, caring, all a guy would really want. They got together, but their relationship only just began, and it ended quickly at the death of my older brother, Spencer." She started to cry. So did the audience. "That's another thing I learned. All of you out there with a sibling. You may fight a lot, and you may say you hate each other a lot, but you will never really know how special you brother or sister is. Even the rest of your family. So keep them close to your heart and never let them go. Now, as I conclude this speech, I say thanks to all the teachers and thanks to all the people who care for me. Thank you and good luck in college. Goodbye."

At that moment everyone cheered and clapped so loud, that the people on the other side of the world could probably hear them. The principle came to the podium and said,

"Congrats grads, YOU MADE IT!"

Then at that moment, everyone through their caps into the air, with cheers and shouts.

"I love you Stu." Jade told her boyfriend

"I love you too Jade." Stu told her back.

"Well guys. Off to college!" Joy said with excitement

Jade and Stu turned to each other then back to Joy.

"Ummm…Joy. Stu and I are not going to college. We're going to live together." Jade told her.

Joy was stunned.

"Seriously! That's awesome!" she told them.

"Yea! I know!" Stu told her.

The three friends stood in silence.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Joy told them sadly.

"No! We'll still have visits! Don't worry Joy! This is the end! Not now!" Stu told her with excitement.

Joy smiled and hugged them both. "You're right; we'll still see each other." Joy told them.

"You bet!" Jade said.

"Well, I have to get home now. My parents want to celebrate with me." Joy told them.

"OK. Have fun Joy!" Stu waved as Joy was walking away.

"You too! Good luck!" she shouted back.

Stu took Jade's hand, and she took his.

"Ready?" Stu asked her.

"Ready." She answered.

The couple said their goodbyes to everyone, and got into Stu's new car. They drove away, to go live together in their new bought apartment in Essex, England, where new and fresh adventures await them. And there is going to be one huge adventure with cars smashing and fractured eyeballs. Yupp, defiantly new adventures.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hehe…ohh….I think you know what might happen…hehe….wait and see…but for now, **SYONARA!**


	12. Chapter 12:The question, and the result

**Chapter 12: 2 years after Joy's death**

* * *

12 years. It's been 12 years since we first met. I've been with her through the tears, the hugs, the kisses. Everything. We've been with each other along time now. I thought long and hard. It's taken a lot of my time and money, but this will be worth it. I-I-I'm going to pop the question. Today. While we're out. So everyone can see. We'll go to my uncle's old organ shop. Perfect! We'll go right now.

Jade was in the washing room clean her clothes when all of a sudden she heard a noise. She quickly jerked her head around to see where it was coming from. Nothing. So she went back to work. Then, POUNCE! Something jumped on her and pulled her to the ground. Jade started to giggle.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Jade said to him.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." Stu said with kindness in his voice.

"Hehe…No. I'm ok." Jade told him. She smiled. Then kissed him.

"I love what you've done with your hair Stu." Jade told him while running her fingers through his newly blue dyed hair.

"Oh thank you." He told her

There was a pause.

"Do you wanna go out today?" Stu asked her, breaking the silence.

"Sure. Where to?" She asked.

"How about my Uncles old organ shop. I'm thinking of buying a new keyboard." Stu asked her.

"Sure why not. It's better than being cooped up in this place." She told him.

"OK then," he said pulling her up. "OFF WE GO!" he shouted, pulling her to their car.

So they took off in their car.

"_OK. Today's the day. It's now or never."_ Stu thought to himself.

Soon they arrived at the shop.

"Hello Uncle Mort!" Stu called to him.

"Hey Stuart!" his uncle called back.

When the couple arrived at the counter, Mort asked,

"And who is this beautiful young lady you have here?"

"This is my girlfriend Jade. You know the one I told you about." Stu told him, while winking to Mort.

Mort smiled, "AH! Yes! This is the lucky lady eh?" he smiled at Jade and turned to Stu and winked.

Jade noticed they were winking to each other. Curious, she asked,

"Why are you guys winking to each other?"

Stu looked at his uncle, smiled then turned to Jade.

"Because of this Jade." Stu said, as he pulled out a small velvet box.

"W-W-What's that?" she said starting to tear a little.

Stu got on one knee.

"Jade?"

Jade started to cry a little.

"My beloved Jade,"

She started to cry more.

"Will you marry me?"

She started to burst out into tears.

"YES STUART TUSSPOT! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH STU!" she cried as she kissed every inch of his face.

Stu started to cry also, then hugged Jade saying,

"Oh thank you Jade! You've made me the happiest man in the world! This is the best day of my li—"

CHRASH! BAM! BOOM!

A car had just rammed into the shop, hitting, organs, keyboards, missing all the people in the shop, except for two. Jade and Stuart Tusspot.

"Oh shit." Said the driver.

**

* * *

**

Yes yes yes i know, i just started to figure out how to use the line seperation thingie. I no, i'm retarted. anyways, OHHHHHH! I wonder who did it! Hehe! Hope u liked it,plz R&R! Well, for now, **Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13: His last goodbye

**Chapter 13: After the crash**

Stu lied in his hospital bed. He opened his eyes to see some strange looking guy sitting next to him. He had mismatched eyes. His hair was an oily black. His skin was even tinted green. Stu had a wild guess that this guy hadn't showered in weeks. Maybe even months. Stu cringed at that thought.

"Who are you?" he asked the strange looking man.

"Oi! My name is Murdoc Niccals. I-ahh-I'm the guy that smashed into your uncles shop," he started to lift his hand to point to right eye. "and, gave you this."

"Gave me what? What are you talking about? Give me a mirror." Stu asked nervously.

Murdoc handed his a mirror that was on the table near him. Stu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was his right eye black and blue, but there was—not eye there! It was just a big black hollow hole in his head. Man did he not only look freaky, but also really restarted. The yelled in terror, then turned to Murdoc.

"You-you! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'M GUNNA—" suddenly, he just remembered someone more important than him.

"JADE! OH MY FUCKING GOD! IS SHE OK? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE CAN I FIND HER? TELL ME!" he yelled at Murdoc.

"I think she's at the west wing--" before Murdoc could finish, Stu went dashing off to the west wing. It took him a while, because he was at the east wing, but he got there. He ran up to the nurse's desk shouting,

"WHERE CAN I FIND JADE? WHERE CAN I FIND JADE TUSSPOT?" Stu demanded.

The nurse was frightened because of two reasons,

He scared the living daylights out of her

He looked even scarier with his right eye looking like a huge black hole.

"Ummm—who was that again?" she stammered

"Jade Tusspot. What room is she in?"

The nurse frowned.

"Oh. Well, she's in room 114, right over there, but--" Stu dashed off to quickly before she could tell him the rest. She ran after him. Finally, he made it to room 114, and saw Jade. Oh how awful she looked. Her body was all mangled from the accident; her hair was cut off short. She looked terrible, but in Stu's eyes, she was the most beautiful person in the world. But, suddenly, he noticed something; he didn't really see her breathing. He started to panic. Finally, the nurse caught up with him.

"She-she's just unconscious right? I can't really see her breathing. She's just unconscious right?" he asked nervously.

The nurse frowned, shook her head, and told him,

"She died Mr. Tusspot. I'm sorry. The crash killed her the second it happened. I'm sorry. I'll give you a minuet alone." She told him, and then she left.

Stu fell to his knees, and started to cry hysterically.

"O god. O gods please no. Please." She cried while leaning over her bed and holding her mangled hand. He sniffed long and loud.

"Jade. My Jade. I love you. I love you-so much. I wish-I wish, we could have gotten married. It was my dream. O GOD! SHE'S REALLY DEAD!" he bawled even more. He kissed her mangled lips, and said.

"Goodbye, my precious Jadey."

Then he left, walking wherever his bare cut-up feet would take him.

OMG! SO DRAMATIC! WHAAAAA! Wow. A lot of deaths huh? I'm sorry, it makes the story good. Plz R&R! Well, for now, **Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14: Last accident

**Chapter 14: 1 week later**

* * *

"Amen." Said the priest ((a/n…I no….repeats :P))

"Amen." Everyone repeated

Jade's friends were there to say their last goodbyes. Soon everyone left, except for Stu. He stood their in his black tux and wore a black patch over his eye. He sighed.

"Goodbye Jade. I-I-I love you." He stammered.

Soon, the worker men started to lower the coffin into the grave. Stu cried lightly, letting the tears fall down his cheeks, his tears falling onto Jades coffin. Stu walked home that night. It was about 5:45. Not dark just yet.

"Why did this happen to me?" he said to himself. He stopped himself in his tracks.

"My best friend, Spencer died. His girlfriend, who was also my best friend died. And-and-and Jade. Poor Jade. JADE!" he cried, falling to his knees. Suddenly, a sharp car turn was heard from down the street. Stu looked up. It was the same idiot who killed Jade and busted his eye.

"Murdoc Niccals." He mumbled angry to himself.

Murdoc came speeding down the road towards Stu. Stu started to panic. He was headed right for him.

"MOVE IDIOT!" shout Murdoc.

But Stu didn't move. He was so unhappy, that he wanted to die, so he let him hit him. WHAM! Murdoc hit Stu head first, right into the windshield of the car. He was of course, once again, taken to the hospital that night.

* * *

AHH! Lol…more in the next chapter! But 4 now, **Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15: No more

**Chapter 15: A few hours after the accident**

Stu lied in his bed, still in his coma. Luckily, the coma only lasted 2 days. Stu finally woke up, and shouted,

"JADE!"

His face full of sweat, front teeth missing, and to match his right eye, anther black hole was planted where his old brown eye used to be, no longer a handsome, brown haired brown eyed boy, with great white teeth, but a totally gorgeous blue-haired man, with two huge dents in his head where his eyes are supposed to be and crooked teeth ((can you say** OBSESSION**! lol)). As soon as he called out his lover's name, he—lost it—lost it all. Everything. His past memories of sadness, kindness, friendship, and love. He forgot about Spencer, how he beat him up because he was different, and how they became best friends in the end. Joy, Spencer's kind, beautiful and loving girlfriend who was also his best friend and— sadly—he remembers nothing of his first true love, Jade. Jade Tusspot. He forgot the kisses, the hugs, the tears, the deaths of their two best friends (aka her brother Spencer, but he's counted as a best friend to her) his proposal to her, and her death. Nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a blur of his past. The only thing he could remember was the last car accident he was in, and the man who hit him, Murdoc Niccals.

"Oh my…where…where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're in the hospital—again." Said a voice

Stu could determine who the familiar voice was—Murdoc Niccals.

Stu quickly sat up in his bed and pushed himself hard against the wall, as far away as he could, scared of Murdoc, as if he were about to kill him. Stu shakily picked up his hand, and pointed to Murdoc.

"Y-y-y-you! Y-y-y-you-r-r-r th-th-th-the one w-w-w-who hit m-m-m-m-me." Stu stammered.

"Don't be scared mate, I aint gunna 'urt ya" Murdoc told him in a scratchy, heavy British accent. He obviously

Stu calmed down.

"Then what in the bloody 'ell are you doing here?" Stu asked him angrily.

"Look, I know your still mad at me about me 'urtin' you and ya fiancé, Jade but—" Murdoc was interrupted.

"Wait stop! What? My fiancé Jade? I don't have a fiancé. I neva' have." Stu said confused and surprised.

Murdoc Looked at him like he had five eyes.

"Are you bloody stupid? You where just rappin' about her bein' killed and shit!" he yelled at him.

"Jesus! I don't know anyone by the name of Jade, and I am certainly not engaged to bloody anyone." He yelled at him.

Murdoc just shook his head and left. As he was leaving, he whispered to himself,

"Dullard." Then left. He noticed a sexy nurse ((in Murdoc's eyes. To you and me, you'd probably think she's just pretty But trust me, you wont like her that much :P)). down the hall and immediately ran to meet her. once he got up to her, he took her hand and kissed it a million times.

"Ello beautiful. What might your name be?" he asked her with a devilish look in is mismatched eyes.

She pretty woman giggled and said,

"Why, my name is Paula."

* * *

PLZ DON'T KILL ME! Yes I know most of you people out there are hate fans of Paula, AND SO AM I! SHE MUST DIE I AGREE! But I thought it might be interesting if I added her in. No, I don't know if she did start as a nurse, I just made it up. :P anyways, plz R&R! Well, for now, **Sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16: A new girl

**Chapter 15: **

"Well hello there Paula. My name is Murdoc Niccals." He said smoothly as he kissed her hand.

She giggled.

"Umm…hi…Uhhh…nice to meet you. Sorry, but I have to be somewhere." She told him

"And where might that be if I may ask love?" he asked her while raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

"I need to go to room 115. Stuart Tusspot." She said reading her chart.

"Oi! I know where that be, come let me show you love." He offered.

"Uhhh…ok." She answered.

Murdoc led her to Stu. She entered to room and saw him. She blushed. When he saw her, he blushed.

"_She's beautiful."_ Stu thought to himself.

"_He's so gorgeous." _Paula thought to herself.

The two stared blankly at each other. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked.

Stu sat up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Paula shook her head. "My name is Paula. I'm your new nurse, and its time for your medication."

"Oh. Right." He said.

She sat next to him on his bed. He stared at her green eyes, and stared at his onyx eyes. They sat there for a minute just staring at each other.

"HELLO!" Murdoc yelled, breaking their stares.

They shook their heads and blushed. Paula took out the orange tube with painkillers.

"Here." She handed him the pills.

"Oh…thanks." He thanked her.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later Stuart." She smiled.

"Bye. Oh! And call me Stu." He told her.

She giggled. "Ok"

Then she left. Murdoc looked pissed.

"And what was that about? Do you like her or something?" he asked angrily.

"Yea. I think I do." He smiled.

* * *

NO! 2-D! DON'T FALL FOR HER! AHHHH! Too late. O well. You all know it won't last long. Well, for now, **Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17: A new name

**Chapter 16**

"YES! I'm finally out!" Stu shouted. He was so happy to be out of that hospital bed.

As Stu was walking down the hall, he walked past to entertainment section where the patients would listen to singers sing and watch dancers dance. Stu never really went in there. As he was walking by, he heard a guitar start to play. Then a beautiful voice started to sing. A familiar voice actually. This voice could not be ignored, he had to hear more. Once he came to the door, he saw Paula playing a guitar and singing a song. She was amazing. Stu was madly drawn to her. For the past few weeks, Stu had been with Paula when she took care of him, and every time he saw her, he fell more and more in love with her. This was the cherry on top. Now, he knew he loved her. At the end of her song, everyone clapped, Stu whistled. Paula looked up and saw him. She ran over to him.

"So? How was I?" she asked him.

"Amazing! Wonderful! Magnifico!" he told her.

She hugged him.

"OH! Thank you! You one of the greatest friends I've ever had!" She told him.

After their embrace, she left. Murdoc ran into her in the hallway.

"Was that you singing before? And playing the guitar?" he asked her happily

"Yes." She answered. "I've always wanted to be a musician of some sort."

"Well, then it's your lucky day my dear because I'm starting a new band I'd think you would be perfect for our guitarist. What da ya say love?" he asked her

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

Stu frowned. Now he would never see her again. Paula turned and looked at him. She saw he was unhappy.

"What about you Stu? Would you like to join?" she asked him

Murdoc growled. "HIM! What can he do?"

"Can you play an instrument?" she asked him

"No."

"Can ya sing?" Murdoc asked.

"I don't know, I neva tried"

"Well, here, I'll play a song. Do you know the words to 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles?"

Stu thought for a minute. "Ya, I do actually."

"OK. Then sing." Paul started to play her guitar. And Stu started to sing. What a wonderful voice! It was like a voice sent from the heavens. After the first chorus, she stopped playing.

"YOUR IN!" Murdoc told him

Stu smiled and so did Paula. They hugged, and while in their embrace, Stu drew Paula into an unexpected kiss. Paula was so surprised but so happy that she returned the kiss. As they let go, Stu kept his eyes closed and Paula opened hers. Stu seemed to be stuck in the kissing position. Paula laughed.

"Stu?" she said to him

Stu shook his head. "Huh? Wha-?" he blushed.

"Sorry"

Murdoc growled in jealousy.

"Come on, let's go. OH! WAIT!" Murdoc stopped short making Stu bump into Murdoc.

"Oi! U fringin' klutz! Watch it!" he yelled making Stu cringe in fear.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry" he apologized.

Murdoc growled.

"Now, as I was saying, we need to give you guy's nicknames. Ya' know. Names everyone will remember."

"You aint changing my name." Paula told him rudely.

"Ok. How 'bout you then mate?" Murdoc asked Stu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..I don't know. What do you think?" he said in a clueless manner

Murdoc rolled his eyes, then started to circle around Stu like a panther where to do for his pray. He looked up, then down as he continued to circle him.

"Hmmm…has to be something with you…APPEARANCE! Yes! You're appearance. Now lets 'ave a look 'ere. Hmmm…"

He finally looked at his face. When he did, the first thing that came to his mind was his eyes.

"Two holes, two circles, two…DENTS! That's it!"

"Huh?" Stu tilted his head in confusion.

"Two dents! The two dents where your eyes are supposed to be!"

"What about them?" Paula questioned.

"IT'S PERFECT! IT'S BRILIANT! IT'S-IT'S-ITS—"he paused, thought, then said,

"2-D!"

* * *

YAY! He got his nickname! Finally! I can stop writing Stu! Whoo! Anyways…Well, the story is almost over! I know, so sad! Well, until next time, **Sayonara!**


	18. Chapter 18: Rooms

**Chapter 18 ((I messed up the chap numbers….SORRY! XP))**

"This is where were going to live?" Paula asked rudely

Paula, 2-D, and Murdoc stood at the gates of their new home. When they first arrived at the gates, the first thing they noticed was the name 'KONG' bent into them, but as they got closer, they saw a large graveyard full of moaning zombies and old tombstones. But what the two newcomers were really interested by was the actual 'home' they were going to live in. They saw a huge purple building that lied on top of a huge hill, with large windows and a strange statue in front of the huge building.

"Yes Paula this is where we're going to live." Murdoc answered her in a rude way. "Now come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Murdoc ran towards the gates. They couple noticed a screen with a button under it. Murdoc kept hitting the button repeatedly in anger and impatience.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Murdoc told himself impatiently as he tapped his foot up and down. "OI! LARDS! ANWSER ME! I'M GETTING FUCKIN' IMPATIENT 'ERE!"

BEEP!

"Dammit Mudds why ya gatta be so god dame rude?" a deep male voice said.

2-D and Paula turned to each other, shrugged, and then turned back. Murdoc looked pretty restarted yelling at a talking screen. Finally the gates opened Murdoc turned to the couple.

"Come on lovebirds, in ya go." He told them

They took each others hands, and then walked in together. They both cringed at the sight of zombies and dead bodies. They started to walk a little faster towards the doors. Finally, they made it. And once they got there, a huge black man opened the door. He bent down to look at them, stood back up, took out his hand and said,

"Hey ya'll my names Russel Hobbs. I'm tha drummer of the band. Who are you?" he asked politely.

"Well, my name is Paula, and I'm going to be the guitarist of this band."

"And I'm Stu-I mean 2-D"

"Well come on in." Russel invited.

Once they got in, it seemed better than the outside, but it still needed work. They noticed a little demon sitting at a desk, and it had a bunch of Fed-Ex boxes around him. ((a/n: sorry but I'm really lazy, I think you already know what it looks like in their 'home'))

Paula and 2-D stood in wonder and awe.

"So, does this place 'ave a name?" 2-D asked.

"Why yes indeed it does. The name of this beloved 'home' is Kong Studios" he told them.

"Has a nice ring to it." Paula told him.

"Here, I'll show ya to ya rooms." Russel told them.

The couple followed the large man down the hall. The pasted many doors with numbers on them. The three of them took the elevator to the 1st level. When they finally came to the level, they stopped at room number 17. ((For those of you who don't know, this is actually Noodle's room, but in this case its Paula's room, but in the future it will be Noodle's…you get my point)) They walked inside to a big empty room. It already had nice blue wallpaper on it and they noticed 2 huge pairs of doors at the end of the room. They looked inside and nothing was in there.

"This is going to be your room Paula." Russel told her.

"Nice. I like it." She told him. "But what's this other part of the room for?"

"We're not sure. We wanted to leave it for something big, but I really don't think that there's going to be anything big anytime soon. Besides, what are we going to put in there anyway? A huge head?" Russel told her.

The three started to laugh at the thought of a huge head in a closet. ((A/n. it's a joke for now XD))

"Now it's time to show you your room 2-D."

He followed Russel down the hall until they came to the end or the corridor. Once they came out, Russel took 2-D into elevator once more, to take him to the garage. ((Aka. Car

Park, whatever! You know where his room is!)) On their way down, to break the awkward silence, Russel decided to ask 2-D a couple of questions.

"So 2-D, do you have a real name?" he asked him lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes. My real name is Stuart Tusspot. But I guess you can call me 2-D. I like my new name anyway." He answered.

"So, what was your life like before the car crash?"

2-D widened his eyes, and hit himself in the head with his hand.

"I-I-I'm not sure. After Murdoc hit me with his car, I went into a coma and I don't remember anything before that."

"Huh? Oh! You're talking about the second car crash." 2-D stood up strait widening his eyes.

"What? Second car crash?"

BING!

"AH! Here we are, the Car Park."

2-D cocked his head at the site of an old but large Winnebago in the corner.

"Whose is that?" 2-D asked as he pointed to it.

Russel rolled eyes. "That piece of krap? That belongs to Mudds. Sick bastard. He really needs to get rid of that old thing."

All of a sudden the Winnebago started to rock back and forth as moans and groans were heard from it.

"Oh no. Asshole! Why now?" Russel told himself and started to walk over to the Winnebago leaving 2-D behind. "HEY! HEY! HEY! MURDOC! DAMMIT WE HAVE GUESTS!" he yelled hitting the Winnebago with his fists. Suddenly it stopped rocking.

"Yea, I know. You take care of the other two and I'll make this one feel right at home." Murdoc told him as he laughed mechanically. Then the Winnebago started to rock again. Russel shook his head, then looked at 2-D whose face was full of disgust from the site and sounds coming from the Winnebago.

"Come on man." Russel told him.

Russel led him to 2-D's room. It was a nice one. Big enough for sure. There was even already a bed there for him. He liked it, except for the fact that Murdoc's rocking Winnebago was right outside.

"Make yourself at home dude."

Russel looked at his watch.

"Aw man its 11:45. I'm got ta get ta bed. I haven't had much sleep in a while. I'll see ya tomorrow kid." Russel left leaving 2-D behind to ponder his thoughts.

He walked around his black room figuring out where he was going to put all of his stuff. He had tons of collectable keyboards.

"_I know! I'll put them on the walls!" _he thought to himself.

2-D started to go through his belongs and pulled out all of his keyboards and hung them on the wall. Once that was done, he hung up millions of posters that he had and hung those up too. Finally, the hung up one of most prized possessions, his double screened pong game. Finished. The room looked great. 2-D looked at his watch. He hit himself in the head.

"'OLY SHIT! It's 2:15 am!" and with that, 2-D went right to sleep waiting for another normal day in the lives of-of-. 2-D shot up in his bed.

"Wait? What's the name of our band?"

* * *

Hehe…hope you liked it…and don't worry homies! I'll speed things up and get this PaulaX2-D krap over with soon! Well…for now, **Sayonara!**


	19. Chapter 19:painkillers and a zombie movi

**Chapter 19**

2D woke up that morning with a terrible headache.

"Oh God." He told himself as he rubbed his head.

He got out of his bed, put on his clothes and went down to breakfast. He found Russel cooking bacon and eggs, Murdoc smoking a fag, and Paula drinking orange juice. Paula looked up at him and noticed that he was in pain.

"What's wrong 2D?" she asked him ((a/n THERE! Ya happy loopy-lemons! No dash! XP))

"Nothin' I just 'ave an 'eadach."

"Looks kinda serious too me."

"No. Really, it's not."

"Hey! Who's the nurse here?" she asked him sarcastically.

2D smiled.

"Here," she handed him a pill bottle. "These are Painkillers. They'll make you feel better."

He took the bottle from her. He looked at it. He noticed that it wasn't prescribed.

"Ummm…Paula, love, these pills aren't prescribed."

Paula started to laugh. "Of course not! They're drugs." ((a/n I know that sounds terrible but it's true. And you know it!))

"Oh…but…" he was interrupted.

"Come on girly pants, don't be a wuss, just take 'em." Murdoc told him

2D did as he was told and took the painkillers. All of a sudden, he started to feel better.((a/n I know it doesn't take 2 seconds after you take the pill you feel better but w/e))

"Hey! They really do work." He smiled.

"Of course they do!" Paula told him.

"Thanks love." He told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Anything for you" she told him.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and grumbled in disgust.

**Later that day:**

2D was in his room watching a zombie movie when all of a sudden, Paula walked in.

"Ello love." He told her.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure" 2D told her patting the spot next to him.

Paula sat down and fell in to 2D's arms. They cuddled, both their eyes closed. ((a/n YUK! XP)) They had forgotten that they were watching a movie, until suddenly a scary scene came on, making a loud noise, making them jump out of their moment. They fell apart. They looked at the TV, then at each other, and then laughed. When they stopped, it took a minute of silence until 2D moved in to give Paula a kiss. They started to get into the moment and seemed to be taking each others clothes off. ((a/n GOD! IT'S TAKING ALL MY MIGHT AND STRENGETH TO WRITE THIS!)) In about an hour, they were finished, both asleep, naked, ((YUK!)) in 2D's bed.

* * *

YUK YUK YUK YUK! AH GOD I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST WROTE THAT! YEEEUK! BLAH! GOD! I'm so sorry for that torturer but it will all come in handy later on in the story. Well, maybe it was that bad but AH! God, I relle want to kill myself for that! At least I didn't get into detail. If it were 2D and Noodle, that'd be a different story. Well, for now, God I relle hate myself for that, Sayonara! ((Plz don't hurt me with mean reviews. But if agreement or grossness to 'the scene' or comments is most appreciated!)) 


	20. Chapter 20: The day after,well yesterday

OMG PEEPS! I SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WUZ PUNISHED! I HAD NO CHOICE! Plz don't be mad….well here is Chapter 20…after the sickening experience we all had to endure between 2D and Paula…-belches-

* * *

**Chapter 20**

2D woke up that morning with Paula lying in his arms. He smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek, and got up. He put on his clothes and went down to breakfast. The sent of bacon and eggs filled his nose. He finally sat himself at the table and took a sip of coffee along with his painkillers. He yawned.

"So, 2D? How was your night? I noticed Paula wasn't in her room last night." Russel asked him with a sly grin on his face. 2D blushed.

"Don't worry 'bout it man, Mudds does this kind of shit all the time, accept, he's never been in love. So if you do it, its ok." He told him, hearing 2D sigh with relief.

2D started to play with his eggs, thinking about what Russel and he were talking about on the elevator the other night.

"_**So, what was your life like before the car crash?"**_

_**2-D widened his eyes, and hit himself in the head with his hand.**_

"_**I-I-I'm not sure. After Murdoc hit me with his car, I went into a coma and I don't remember anything before that."**_

"_**Huh? Oh! You're talking about the second car crash." 2-D stood up strait widening his eyes.**_

"_**What? Second car crash?"**_

"_What did he mean by second car crash?"_ 2D thought to himself.

"Ummm…Russel?" He started

"Yea D?"

"Remember last night on the elevator, when you were going to show mw to my room, we were talking about the car crash, and the one I was talking about, that was a second car crash? Because I don't remember a crash before that" he asked

"Yea, it was the second one. OH! Now I remember! Mudds told me the whole thing! Let me tell you what happened…"

So within a half-hour, Russel explained to 2D what had happen. But the only thing he knew about the crash was that Murdoc rammed his Geep into his uncle's organ store and busted his right eye. Russel didn't know anything about 2D's old fiancé Jade. Mudds never told him that part.

"So that's all that happened?" 2D asked him.

"That's all I know."

"Ok. Thanks Russ."

"No problem man. Anything for my dawg."

2D smiled then started towards his room. Once he arrived, he noticed Paula was gone. He shrugged it off and lay in his messy bed. It seemed the side effect of the pills began talking over. He started to slowly drift into a soft slumber….

* * *

I know I know its short, but 2D is going to have a dream and it might be long so I'll save it for the next chapter. And where could Paula be? Hmmm…find out next Chapter! Well, for now, **Sayonara!** 3 


	21. Chapter 21: An Amazing dream

**Chapter 21**

He looked around, wondering where he was, it looked kinda like a school.

"_Where am I?" _2D thought to himself. _"I feel like, I feel like I've been here before, but I just can't seem to remember…"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his named being called,

"Stu! Stu it's me!" called out a loving and happy voice.

He turned around and saw a girl running towards him with her arms stretched out and a smile on her face. Just then the walls of the school started to melt and a gray cloud was the only thing that surrounded him and the girl.

"Stu! It's me! Don't you recognize me?"

He had no idea who she was, but she did look familiar to him. It seemed like forever until she finally wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised by the familiar hug that surrounded him.

"Who are you? I feel like I know you from somewhere." He asked the pretty girl.

"Don't you recognize me?"

Her beautiful face looked at him with sadness of not recognizing her.

"I-I-I-cant remember, I just-" he said as he shut his black eyes tight and put his hand in his hair. Then, all of a sudden, the girl pulled him into a sweet solemn kiss that he immediately recognized.

"_J-J-Jade!"_ he thought to himself.

"JADE! Is that really you!"

"Oh now you remember?" she smiled at him.

He blushed. "Jade what happened? I can't remember anything."

She smiled, "You proposed to me, before the car crash. I'm your high school sweet heart." The she frowned, "I was killed, but you survived. I'm glad you did."

He started to cry. "Oh! Jade!" he held her in a tight hug. Then she pulled away.

"Listen, we don't have much time together, so I have to make this visit quick."

"Well, I have to tell, you, but don't get mad, I met someone. Her name is Pau-" he was interrupted.

"Yes, I know who she is. And I have bad news about her. Stu, she's going to break your heart. Soon" she told him

2D frowned, "What! No, that can't be right. Not Paula."

"Trust me Stu please. I know that there is a better girl out there for you. Trust me. And I know exactly who to send you. She's young around 10 now, and it may sound strange since you're older and such, but where she grows up, this girl will blossom into a beautiful young woman, who you will love, just as much as me."

2D trusted Jade with all his heart, and had to believe her.

"OK. But how will I know about this girl? When will she come?"

"You'll find out on your own. Trust me Stu."

The two stood together staring into each others eyes. Soon, Jade was backing away from him slowly and said,

"I love you Stewie, I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either"

Just as she was about to leave, she called to him,

"Oh, and by the way, Spence and Joy said hi."

2D was struck at that moment with all emotions at that point, when finally, he woke up from his wonderful and unforgettable dream.

* * *

Now **THAT** was awesome! I loved it! So fluffy and it gave you a hint about his future love. I think you know who I'm talking about …Well, anyways, I'll update soon but for now, **Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 22: She screws she leaves

**Chapter 22**

2D woke up with a smile on his face. He looked at the clock and noticed it was about 2 am in the morning. He got up and went to check on Paula to see if she was ok, forgetting the whole fact about her 'soon to be' cheating on him ((a/n you know when you wake up from a dream, you forget about it until a little later? Well that's what is happening to him.)) Once he was at her door, he called her name,

"Paula? Paula you awake?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Paula?"

He walked into her room and noticed she was not in bed. But soon the scent of Murdoc's booze filled his nose. 2D began to panic and started to run remembering the dream he had just encountered. He ran down the long steps to the dirty car park towards Murdoc Winnebago. He ran and slammed open the door.

"MUDOC!" he called angrily as he entered.

Once he was in there, he found no trace of Murdoc, or Paula. Murdoc's bed was made, for once, and nothing seems to be out of place. Paula's perfume scent was not in the air and nothing of hers was there. 2D thought it was a mistake, but he still didn't know where Paula was, or Murdoc. The all of a sudden, a loud **BAM** came from inside Kong. 2D jumped from being startled, and then ran into Kong. He ran to where the noise was coming from. The bathroom. When he entered, he noticed Murdoc on the floor in fetal position with both his hands holding his bleeding nose and cursing repeatedly. There was also Russel who was standing with his one hand curled in a fist with a little blood on it.

"What the bloody 'ell going on 'ere?" 2D asked.

Russel looked up at 2D with a sad but stern look on his face.

"Ummm…D, I-ah-I don't know how to tell you this, but I came in here and I heard moaning noises coming from stall # 3 and I looked in and I found Murdoc and Paula doin-well, do I have to explain it all man?" he told him.

2D had a blank look on his face.

"Where's Paula?" he asked

Russel pointed into stall #3. 2D slowly started to walk over to that stall, and found Paula on the floor with her spaghetti straps hanging off her shoulders and her skirt was rolled up a little bit, but it still covered her. 2D had a sad look on his face.

"P-P-Paula? Why?"

She looked up at him crying.

"I-I-I'm sorry 2D, I don't know-I mean-what happened was-"

"Save it you little slut! 2D was loyal to you! He-"

2D held up a hand stopping Russel from completing his speech.

"Murdoc must have done this. Did he drug you at all?" he asked Paula

"HA!" a voice cried

The three turned to Murdoc, who was still holding his bleeding nose.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD DRUG HER TO DO ME! I HATE HER! SHE'S BEEN A BITCH TO ME THE WHOLE TIME SHE WAS HERE! SHE DRUGED ME FOR GOD SAKES!" he yelled

Everyone turned back to Paula who was shamefully looking down at the dirty floor on which she sat on.

2D felt tears wed up in his eyes.

"Is-is this true? Paula?" he asked her

She did not answer

"Paula?"

Still no answer escaped her mouth.

"PAULA! ANSWER ME!" 2D yelled at her.

She looked at him then looked down.

"Yes."

2D could not believe his ears. She really did cheat on him. Jade was right. Paula looked up at 2D who put his head down with tears running down his cheeks.

"2D I-"

"Out" he told her.

"What?"

"Out" he said pointing a finger at the door.

"But 2D I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Paula shuttered. She ran upstairs to gather her things. She came back down to the bathroom to find 2D and Russel checking out Murdoc's nose.

"It's broken alright." Russel told him.

"Well aren't you a smart one lards? No one would have ever figured that out." Murdoc told him angrily.

"He dude, I sorry I hit you so hard, I thought-"

"Forget it Russ."

Russ smiled then went back to his observation.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is you don't need to get you to tha hospital or anything. The bad news is, your nose is broken in eight different places."

Murdoc looked surprised.

"Are you fucking kidding me? EIGHT PLACES? MY FUCKING BLOODY NOSE IS BROKEN IN EIGHT DIFFERENT PLACES AND I DON'T NEED NO DOCTOR!"

"Now calm down dude, you'll be fine just rest for now, that means you gatta keep that nose in ice for a week, you can have any movement at all, which means," Russel sighed and put a hand on Murdoc's shoulder.

"You can't have sex for about a week."

This made Murdoc's eyes grow small.

"N-n-n-no s-s-sex?"

"Yupp, no sex."

Then it was silent but then,

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I CANT GO A WEEK WITHOUT SEX! O MY GOD! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Murdoc started running around the room in circles. He ran up to Paula, grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her back and forth saying,

"YOU HEAR THAT YOU LIL' SLUT! NO SEX FOR A WEEK! AHHHHH!" and with that Murdoc ran out of the bathroom, with Russel chasing after him, leaving 2D and Paula behind.

2D turned his back to Paula.

"2D, I'm so sorry I really am. I don't know what came over me."

"Sorry for what Paula? For breaking my heart or not finishing off with Murdoc?" he asked her angrily.

"Well, both but-"

"That's it get out. I'm serious. No complaints or I'll have Russel throw you to the zombies! OUT NOW!"

Paula couldn't believe what she just heard. Immediately, without turning back, Paula ran out of Kong Studios, for good, after that, no one ever heard or seen Paula again.

* * *

YAY! SHES GONE! SHES FINALLY GONE! I must say I put everyone's anger on Paula very well bows Thank you thank you! Well, for now, **Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 23: A new friend, the final chap

**Chapter 23**

Months went by since the dream and Paula and still 2D found no sign of a young girl or anything. He became more and more depressed and didn't want to do anything. Russel felt so bad for him. He tried everything to get him to get is ass off the couch. A day out looking for a girl, going to the mall, out on the town, clubbing, video games, zombie movies, and Russel still never heard 2D sing yet and asked him to sing but still nothing. Russel finally gave up and if 2D wanted to do something, he'd tell him. Murdoc on the other hand didn't care the least bit about poor 2D. His main concern was finding a new guitarist for their unknown band.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hello, hehe, is-is this Murdoc Niccals?"

"Ello? Yes this is Murdoc Niccals, who is this?"

Murdoc raised and eyebrow in suspicion from the soft laughter coming from the other line of the phone.

"H-ha-Hi, this-this is Joe Sampson, I'm calling about the band. Hehe"

Murdoc raised his eyebrow higher. "Ah, yes, can u play guitar?"

"Psh! Aw, dude I can't do this anymore, HEY NICALLS! YEA GOOD LUCK CUS YOUR STUPID BAND WILL NEVER MAKE IT BIG! HA!"

Click

SLAM!

Murdoc slammed down the phone in anger over what he just heard.

"Dammit! A fucking prankster just called. Jesus the man is probably right! We'll never make it big! Especially with face-ach over here sitting 'round doing nothing!"

Russel threw him a look.

"Hey man, leave D alone alright! He's been through a rough time alright!"

Murdoc's anger only grew. "IT'S BEEN 3 BLOODY MONTHS ALREADY! HOW COULD HE NOT BE OVER IT! JESUS! I COULD GET OVER IT IN A DAY!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU"VE NEVER BEEN HEARTBROKEN OR BEEN IN LOVE!" 2D defended. He stood up walking over to Murdoc.

"I'VE HAVE HAD A LOT OF SHIT 'APPEN TO ME! I CANT REMEMBER HALF OF MY CHILDHOOD, AND THE ONLY PARTS I REMEMBER ARE MEEING JADE, SPENCER, AND JOY AND THEIR DEATHS! I WAS IN TWO CAR ACCIDENTS NO THANKS TO YOU! AND BECAUSE OF THOSE ACCIDENTS I COULD HAVE HAD BOTH MY EYES AND THE WOMAN WHO I TRULY LOVE! NOW I WAS JUST HEARTBROKEN BY PAULA AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GET OVER IT!"

Now Murdoc wasn't the one to get all touchy-feely but this time he actually felt bad for the guy. He sighed, put his gritty hand on 2D's shoulder and said,

"You're right. I-I-I'm sorry." And with that he walked away saying to himself, "I wonder what happened to that guitarist I called about."

Russel turned to 2D who made his way back to the couch with the TV remote in his hand.

"Hey man, I'm gunna go upstairs alright?"

"K"

Russel walked away leaving the depressed young man behind to watch his show. An hour passed by and 2D was still awake. He looked at his watch, 11:37 pm. He sighed and thought to himself,

"_Maybe I should get some sleep. I haven't slept in a while." _

He got up off the couch and started to head for his room, when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. 2D was surprised wondering who it was since it was so late. He walked up to the door and opened it, finding a mailman holding a heavy Fed-Ex package.

"Package for Mr. Niccals?" he asked

2D scratched his head. "Uhhh…he's not available right now, can I take that for him?"

"Sure, just sign here." He pointed to a spot on his chart.

Once 2D finished, the man handed him the package and left.

"Oi, this is a heavy package it is. Wonder what's in it."

Since the package was heavy, before he placed it down, he thought he might crush his fingers so he just dropped it about an inch away from the ground. Once it was dropped, he heard a "AH!" sound coming from the box. Once he heard this, he stopped. He examined the box, and he found holes in the sides of them.

"Air holes? For what?" he said to himself.

He was a little afraid not knowing what was in it, but he decided it was probably a new pet Murdoc wanted, so he looked into the air hole. Just as he looked in he noticed a small figure in the corner. It turned and looked at him with its big emerald eyes. He jumped back from being surprised.

"Was that a-a little girl?"

He quickly looked back in the hole, looking more closely at the girl. He saw she was afraid.

"Awww….it's aright little one, I'll 'ave you out in a jiffy, don't be scared, I aint gunna 'urt you love."

He looked around for a pair of scissors to cut the heavily taped box with. Once he found those, he started to slowly cut open the box. Once he was finished, he sat back a little bit.

"Come on out little one. Is aw'rite."

Slowly the little girl came out. First he noticed part of huge Japanese headset coming slowly out of the box, but as she moved up, he saw her pretty Asian eyes and her black hair that stuck out of her helmet. She was wearing a cute Japanese outfit and shoes. Once she was standing, he picked her up from under her shoulders and placed her on the ground. He got a real good look at her.

"_What an adorable little girl!"_

"'Ello there love. My name is 2D. What's yours?"

She tilted her head in confusion and said, "_Konbanwa" ((good evening))_

2D knew it. She was completely Jap. Has no idea what she's saying. He shook his head. Then he had an idea. The pointed "1 minute" to her and ran off to find a Japanese to English dictionary. He found one and ran back to her. he flipped through a couple of times and found what phrase he was looking for.

"Anata wa eigo o hanashimasu ka?" ((Do you speak English?)) He asked her.

"No" she answered.

"As, soo desu ka" ((oh I see)) "Watashi no namae wa 2D desu" ((My name is 2D)) "Anata-no namae wa?" ((what is your name?))

"Dozo yoroshik!" ((pleased to meet you!))

She looked down, and then looked at 2D.

He tilted his head in confusion. "No name?"

She shook her head.

"So, you understand a little English huh?"

"Hai." She pointed to the box.

_"She must have learned on the way here! Smart kid"_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm going to speak English from now on so you can get used to it ok?"

She shook her head.

"Ok. Hey, you want to watch TV?" he pointed to the TV.

She nodded. He patted the spot next to him indicating to sit next to her. she did as she was told and sat with him. They were watching a concert by the old band Blur. A guitar solo started to play and the little girl jumped out of her seat and ran to the TV. She started to point wildly at the guitarist on the TV, trying to tell 2D something. He didn't understand.

"What is it little girl?" he asked her.

She ran to her box and pulled something out. A small electric guitar that was just below her height. She started to play it wildly and just as wonderful as the guitar player on the TV. 2D was blow away.

"Wow" was the only word that escaped his mouth. Footsteps were heard coming from the stairs. Murdoc came bursting in with anger.

"2D! TURN DOWN THAT BLOODY TV-" he stopped himself and noticed the little girl standing with the guitar.

"Who the bloody hell I this?" he asked pointing to her.

"She just came in a package from Japan. She was the one playing the guitar." He told him.

Murdoc's jaw dropped.

"HER! SHE DID THAT! OH MY GOD! KID THAT WAS AMAZING! Wait, did you say Japan?" he asked

"Yea."

"Oh. I know why this little girl came. I needed a guitarist, so I called these people from Japan who said that they had the perfect person to do the job and that they would send her over soon, but I neva thought she would come in a bloody crate!"

"Did the people you were talking to one the phone say who she was?"

He shook his head. "No."

2D sighed. "Well, we'll just have to teach her everything we know. She barley speaks English but she's pretty good, and she can understand us a little bit, so talk in smaller words."

"Oh, come on man, she must know something in English. Do you?" Murdoc asked her.

She browsed her mind for a minute and remembered one word.

"NOODLE!"

Murdoc frowned.

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Ok whatever. Well, she still has no name, what can we call you?"

The 2 men thought, then all of a sudden, 2D came up with something.

"Lets just call her Noodle!" he exclaimed.

Murdoc gave him a look.

"Name her Noodle?"

"YEA! It's perfect! Think about it. It's the only word she knows in English, and she'll remember it. It's perfect!"

Murdoc thought for a minute and then gave a smile.

"Yea, I like it. Nice job face-ach."

"You hear that? Your name is Noodle. Noodle. Understand?" 2D asked.

She nodded her head happily.

"Alright then! So it's Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs, 2D, and Noodle! Then next #1 band in America!" 2D exclaimed, hugging Noodle. She blushed, hugged back and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. 2D was surprised and just remembered something. A dream he once had, not to long ago. The 10 year old! He finally figured it out. He looked at her. There she was. The girl that completed many gaps. The girl that will steal the hearts of many future fans, including, 2D's.

_"Thank you Jade." 2D thought "No matter how close I will get to Noodle, I will always love you. You were my first best friend and my first girlfriend. I will never forget you, Jade Tusspot."_

* * *

THE END!

OMG! IM FINISHED! CAN U BELIVE IT! YES ITS OVER! But I'm also sad too.  I worked really hard on this story! And can you believe that I've been in fanfiction since before all Mid-Terms and this is only my second story! OMG! IM SO PROUND OF MYSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS OVER! Well guys, I'm so glad you all enjoyed my story! I luff u all! And I will be writing a new story soon, its called "**Two Dogs, One couple**" its going to be about 2DxNoodle! It will be just as good as this story! I promise! Please read it.

Well, now it's time to say my goodbye. Until my next story, as I always love to say, **SAYANARA!**


End file.
